The Plan
by Madeleine DeAngelo
Summary: Dan decides to help Cobra woo Amy. But first things first, a change of wardrobe. But it's really hard with work with Cobra, even on this subject. "Now you need some jeans." "Jeens? What are jeens?" Exactly.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for another story! Okay, so this is basically "The Plan" for Chapter five. A quick recap, Ian doesn't like Evan. He's still trying to win Amy's heart. Finally, he calls up Dan to help him with his new plan. **

"Shouldn't we be going to maybe Macy's for clothes and DSW for shoes?" Ian asked Dan. They arrived at a mall to carry out Ian's plan.

"Dude, you can't find clothes like these at stores like those," Dan told him. Ian held the door open for Dan to enter first. Dan sighed. "First rule, you don't hold the door for someone like a gentlemen. Those are just for schmancy people."

"I believe it's _fancy_," Ian said.

"No, _schmancy_. You use that word or I won't help you." Dan paused. "What am I getting out of this anyway?"

"Money?"

"I have money."

"Ninja games?"

"I could _buy_ ninja games."

"Ah! I have something you don't." Dan frowned.

"And what's that?" Ian smiled wickedly.

"Natalie Kabra." Dan felt heat rise to his ears. How did he know? What was he thinking? Of course Ian has Natalie, they're brother and sister. But...

"What about Natalie?" Dan asked. They went to the men's department, since Dan didn't consider Ian as a _boy_.

"I know you like my sister. I'll get her to go out on a date with you."

"Right..." Dan let himself be dragged by Ian into the boys department. "You really can?" He found himself asking.

"Of course." Ian frowned. "What kind of clothes are these?"

"Good, normal clothes." Dan picked up a hoodie. "Do you want a gray Justin Beiber sweater?" Ian made a face.

"Justin Beiber...isn't he the boy dating Selena Gomez?"

"Justin Bei_ber_, not Bei_bah_. And yeah, he's the boy who's dating Selena."

"He has awful fashion taste." Dan blinked.

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Are you _sure_ you're a male?"

"Of course." Dan threw the hoodie at Ian.

"Now we need some jeans."

"_Jeens_? What are _jeens_?"

"You're kidding, right?" Ian shook his head. Dan finally burst. "What kind of boy doesn't know what jeans are? You're a disgrace to the male gender, Ian Kabra! You are such a dweeb!" Ian got Dan to calm down, by apologizing about a million times. "See what you've done? You do damage everywhere you go!"

"What damage did I do here?" Ian snarled.

"You got me talking like Amy!"

(**Afternoon**)

After many arguments and disagreements, they settled on a black hoodie and jeans. Dan finally let Ian pick out his own shoes, but forced him to pick from a sneaker store. Ian came back with red, black and white track shoes.

"You're learning!" Dan wiped a fake tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast!" After eating their choice of lunch, which Ian ended up paying for, they went to a park.

"Next lesson to being Amy's sweetheart, you gotta be smart." Ian blinked. "Sorry, I forgot that you're smarter than Evan dude. Okay, we'll skip that and go on to lesson three."

"Which is?" Ian asked.

"You gotta know how to sing."

"Are you sure?" Ian asked cautiously. He's been very cautious of Daniel since he tricked Natalie and him to Lake Tash, where the clue wasn't hidden.

"Of course. I know my sister better than you." Dan poked Ian on the chest. "D'ya know how to sing?" Ian flared. Did he know how to sing...of course!

"I've taken singing lessons with Natalie when we were little," Ian defended. Dan sighed.

"You are definitely not a boy. Alright, sing then."

"Sing what?"

"Do you know 'Nothin' on you' by Bruno Mars and B.o.B?"

"I-yes, I believe I do." Ian began to sing. After two minutes of singing, Dan held up a hand.

"Is it that good?" Ian asked. His amber eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Ian...how do I put this?" Dan took a breath. "Were you in some kind of intestinal pain?" Ian frowned.

"I wasn't. Now tell me how my singing was." Dan rubbed his forehead.

"It was...okay...not that well...just a tad better than Justin Beiber."

"For the love of money, Daniel, just say it. I don't understand your cliché's."

"Your singing sucked!" Dan screamed. Many people stared at them for a while, but walked on.

"My singing sucked what? Voice can't suck anything," Ian wondered out loud.

"For a ninja's sake." Dan threw his hands up in the air and started walking away. Ian grabbed the shopping bags and tried to catch up with Dan. With his long stride, it wasn't that hard.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Ian asked when Dan suddenly stopped. Dan stared right ahead, and when Ian met his gaze, he saw it was just his sister. Natalie obviously went to the spa and salon. She had her hair wavy, and was wearing a white Ruby Rox dress with a sash around her waist and a bow in the side. In Dan's eyes, she was beautiful.

"Ian! How dare you leave without a single note! I'll make sure to tell mum-" She stopped and suddenly had a sad expression. It quickly changed. "Where were you?" Then, as if noticing Dan for the first time, she sniffed. "With Daniel, eh? What on earth are you two doing together?" Dan came out of his trance, and said,

"Shopping. For clothes. To impress Amy." Natalie stomped her foot.

"You went to _him_ for help and not _me_?"

"Relax, Natalie, and put back the dagger in your heel. Amy seems to like _jeans_ and _hoodies_. And singing." Natalie looked at Dan.

"Singing?" Dan nodded. "Then my brother is absolutely hopeless."

"I've learned that. One less talent for the Kabra's," Dan muttered. His phone started to buzz. Dan got a text from Amy: _what are you doing with the Kabra's?_ Dan looked across the fountain, only to see Amy and Evan holding hands. Amy frowning at him, and Evan talking to her. Ian noticed as well. He shoved the shopping bags at Natalie. Amy and Evan walked over.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again," Evan greeted.

"Fancy meeting you here, Evan," Natalie said.

"Ames and I were just hanging out," Evan explained. "Dan...what're you doing here?"

"Shopping," Dan replied. Then he noticed Ian didn't have the bags. "With Natalie."

"You were _shopping_? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" my stepped forward and touched Dan's forehead. Dan slapped his sisters hand away.

"I'm fine," he gritted.

"We shall see you guys later," Ian said. "I've got to get Natalie home...Dan's invited."

"Dan? You want to go?" Amy asked.

"Duh." Dan rolled his eyes. "Ian has the exclusive Ninja Glare 3, and I don't have it yet. See ya later Amy." Just as they began walking away, the Kabra's limo drove up. Before getting in, Ian heard Amy whisper to Evan,

"Something is defiantly wrong." He couldn't agree more.

**Like? Love? Hate? Tell me! How was it? I'll continue the rest of the plan in Chapter 6 of "What now?" Later! **


	2. Chapter 2: Must Read!

**The Plan is discontinued! Don't hate me. As soon as I finish "What now?" I shall start another story. It'll be random...you know, like friendship, and a bit of Amy/Ian fluff. What do you call them? Drabbles, I think. So, bye! **


End file.
